The Lay of the Hobbit
by Electric Fire
Summary: Come, gather round, and you shall hear of the Midnight ride of Paul Revere.....Hey! Wait a second, thats not right...Ah yes, Come, gather round, and let me sing to you the Lay of the Hobbit. This lay covers the story of FotR, bookverse. RR


The Lay of the Hobbit  
By Electric Fire  
  
Gather round little ones,  
Cozy by the fire,  
Bring your dad and your mum,  
For my tale will charm and inspire.  
  
Tis the tale of four hobbits,  
Much like yourselves,  
And the account of their journey,  
Why they even met elves!  
  
Ah! Merry little Hobbits,  
Love to be so neat,  
Nothing out of place,  
Not a single pleat!  
  
They always say,  
What's on their mind,  
At least they do,  
Most of the time.  
  
No adventures here, no no!  
What a silly idea,  
Out the door you go,  
No adventures round here!  
  
Old Bilbo, they say,  
Sure has crack'd  
So has that cousin of his,  
Look at his jacket!  
  
He's quiet and mysterious,  
A strange young lad,  
Doesn't he know,  
There's fun to be had?  
  
And then one day,  
He left town,  
Going far away,  
In a coat colored brown.  
  
He took his friend,  
Kind Samwise Gamgee,  
And Merry and Pippin,  
Says Fatty Bolger- Don't forget me!  
  
They made their way to Buckland,  
Then four of them took off and ran.  
Black Riders on their heels,  
Into the forest while you can!  
  
Don t forget Ol' Tom Bombadil,  
And his wife Goldberry,  
They'll take you in and give you food,  
I've never seen a couple more merry!  
  
Don't cross Farmer Maggot,  
That old man just won't have it!  
Quick, Quick, to Bree, to Bree!  
We'll spent the night at the Prancing Pony!  
  
Strider has joined us,  
A ranger from the North,  
The Nazgul are coming!  
To Rivendell set forth!  
  
At Weathertop,  
For Gandalf they searched in vain.  
The Witch King stabbed Frodo,  
Causing him much pain.  
  
Glorfindel came along.  
With his horse he came,  
And helped from the friends  
from farther delay.  
  
Lord Elrond healed Frodo,  
They held a feast,  
Frodo saw Bilbo there,  
He did that much at least.  
  
Soon there was a council,  
Over what was to be done,  
About the ring, you know,  
The ring called the One'  
  
Nine companions were chosen,  
They were the Fellowship of the ring:  
A man named Boromir, Legolas, and a dwarf.  
The four hobbits, Gandalf and Aragorn.  
  
They set out at once,  
No time was wasted,  
The packed their backs,  
And checked them again- no need to be hasty.  
  
To the south they headed,  
To the mountain Caradhras,  
They hoped to pass over it,  
Very quick and very fast.  
  
This, Saruman would not allow,  
He conjured up a storm to stop them,  
He nearly killed them too,  
To the Mines of Moria, the walkers flew.  
  
There the gate-watcher locked them inside.  
Gandalf said to remain quiet,  
So they might hide.  
It didn't work, though they tried it.  
  
Through the mines they ran,  
To the bridge, where Gandalf wisest of all,  
Had a duel with the Great Balrog.  
He fought and nearly won.  
  
To the shadow,  
Gandalf fell,  
The battle  
has just begun.  
  
Out of the dark,  
And into the light,  
They traveled by foot,  
All day and all night .  
  
Soon they reached Lorien,  
A mystical wood.  
They took refuge in it,  
As long as they could.  
  
The elf, Haldir,  
A great marchwarden.  
Took them to his flet,  
And made them his burden.  
  
A burden they were,  
Because of Gimli the dwarf,  
A dwarf in this forest,  
Of it was never heard.  
  
They left the next morning,  
Blindfolded well,  
Of their time in the Galadhrim,  
I shall now tell.  
  
The Lady Galadriel,  
Is the Lady of the Light,  
She has a special mirror,  
Two hobbits saw that night.  
  
Sam saw his Gaffer,  
Thrown out of his home,  
The rage it sparked,  
Were in boundaries unknown.  
  
Bad things that would happen,  
Frodo did see,  
For if he failed,  
They would most certainly be.  
  
The ringbearer proceed,  
To offer Galadriel the ring,  
After a bit of debate,  
She would not touch the thing.  
  
Soon on the river Anduin,  
The walkers set adrift.  
Each of them bore,  
Galadriel's gift.  
  
Down the river,  
In elven boats they flew.  
When orcs attacked them,  
They knew what to do.  
  
Turning the boats around,  
They paddled upstream,  
Then made a camp,  
Where they were to dream.  
  
Frodo now,  
Had a decision to make,  
He did not know,  
Who's advice to take.  
  
So he went for a walk  
through the woods.  
Boromir found him,  
And was up to no good.  
  
From Frodo,  
He tried to take the Ring.  
Who thought so much trouble,  
Came from the little thing?  
  
Slipping on the ring,  
The hobbit vanished from sight,  
He caused all the others,  
To have a great fright.  
  
Sam found him out,  
He knew he'd take the boat.  
So, despite Frodo's protests,  
Sam joined him afloat.  
  
Poor Boromir's story,  
Has no happy ending,  
Three Uruk-hai arrows,  
Sent him to heaven.  
  
Defending Merry and Pippin,  
He gave his life.  
Aragorn found him,  
Just afore he died.  
  
The three remaining walkers,  
Followed Sam and Frodo not.  
They chose to save the little two,  
Rather then let them rot.  
  
The Fellowship broke,  
Frodo and Sam went to Mordor.  
That's all for now my children,  
Just this, nothing more.


End file.
